¡MINATO ESTÁ EN APUROS!
by Kara Sempai
Summary: Una serie de One-Shots donde nuestro querido yondaime se meterá en diferentes problemas, puede contener Yaoi y algunos one-shot no tendran relación el uno con el otro, se aceptan sugerencias de cualquier tipo ¡ATREVETE A ENTRAR! ¡Que lo disfrutes!
1. VISITA INOPORTUNA

RESÚMEN- Por ciertas cosas Minato termina dentro de la casa de Obito, normalmente esto no sería un problema pero... ¿acaso estaba Kakashi ahí con él? ...Oh oh

Alerta de yaoi: ObiKaka ¡si esto no te gusta, no entres!

N/a- hooolaa, este es un nuevo trabajo que tengo, y comenzó como un reto por parte de una amiga, ella quería que hiciera una historia de Minato para entretenerla y me desafió a que utilizara mi imaginación para meter a Minato en graciosos o vergonzosos problemas, ustedes pueden participar dejando un comentario con alguna sugerencia; cualquier situación de la que Minato Namikaze sea el protagonista, actualmente tengo dos One-shot para que se den una idea de como serán, mientras mi loca mente maquina para continuar con todos mis otros trabajos esperaré algún interesado y sino continuaré por cuenta propia.

Disclaimer- todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad del increiblemente loco dios Masashi Kishimoto-sama

¡MINATO ESTÁ EN APUROS!

VISITA INOPORTUNA

Tratando de escapar de la ira de su amadisima esposa Kushina, Minato corrió por el bien de su existencia y no supo como pero termino dentro del barrio Uchiha

-no es mi culpa que Naruto no naciera pelirrojo- murmuraba asustado el yondaime mientras saltaba de techo en techo

-¡MIIIINAAAAATOOOOOOO!- el horripilante grito de su mujer resonó por todo Konoha, imposible que alguien no lo haya escuchado

Eso solo lo hizo apresurarse y meterse por la primera ventana que encontró, se sujetó del techo utilizando su chakra y al ver mejor en donde estaba, suspiró de alivió; era la casa de Obito, seguramente el chico también escuchó el grito y así no tendría que explicarle nada

El yondaime se puso a pensar-bueno le pediré a Obito que me deje quedarme esta noche y mañana yo...

-¡ahh!

Minato se puso en alerta, todos sus pensamientos se detubieron al oir aquel gemido ¿había sido de Kakashi? Definitivamente No, eso era imposible ¿pero entonces...quién estaba ahí? ¿o era que Obito estaba masturbandose? Trago grueso y en silenció, sentía su sudor bajar por su frente, estaba muy incómodo y en la completa obscuridad, escuchaba los chirridos de la cama moverse con algo de brusquedad, gracias a kamisama no podía ver nada, pero desearía tanto estar sordo en este momento

-ahhh...ahh..¡ahhh!

Los gemidos otra vez, pero era imposible que fueran de..

-motto Obito..ahh...motto

*no puede ser* la mente de Minato estaba nadando entre la perturbación y confusión ¿Obito con Kakashi? parecía que era algo evidente para todos menos para él *esto está mal ¡tengo que salir de aquí ya!*

Y para empeorar las cosas no sabía si hace rato estaban así o si recién habían empezado; de ser lo último entonces estaría un buen tiempo escuchando esos sonidos indecentes que jamás en su vida pensó oir de Kakashi, el callado y reservado frío Kakashi Hatake que supuestamente no tenía sentimientos por nada ni nadie "sangre fría" era su apodo.

Ese mismo Kakashi era el que aparentemente estaba siendo embestido por Obito. Si alguién pudiera ver en la obscuridad; se deleitaría con el poema en la cara de Minato, media cara la tenía roja y media cara la tenía azul: hasta su nariz y las orejas estaba rojo por verguenza y los sonidos comenzaban a exitarlo, un bulto crecía en su pantalón, de la nariz para arriba estaba azul porque literalmente sus oidos estaban presenciando un encuentro sexual entre sus dos ex-alumnos. No podía salir de ahí, por un lado si salía entonces ellos lo verían y tendría muchos problemas: un Kakashi enojado es mucho peor que una Kushina molesta y con eso digo mucho. Por otro lado si se quedaba ahí tendría que escucharlos hasta que el encuentro sexual culminase y no quería eso, pero también estaba el hecho de que ellos no lo oyeron entrar, no podía pensar con claridad, la exitación comenzaba a molestarle y no podía tocarse en ese lugar... Desgraciadamente para él tendría que quedarse...

...

-¿en dónde está ese maldito?- se preguntó Kushina buscando por los alrededores, siendo seguida de los temerosos ANBU que custodiaban a su hijo- ¡CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE LO HARÉ PAGAR!- gritó espantando a todo aquel que estuviese cerca, menos su hijito Naruto que miraba a su linda mamá con diversión mientras tomaba su biberón

...

-..Kakashi...- susurró

-¡mmmh!

-...ah..Kakashi

-ahh...ahhh..más fuerte

Ni siquiera tapandose los oidos podía evitar escucharlo todo, estaba demasiado cerca de ellos y los gemidos de Kakashi eran demasiado fuertes, lo único que no escuchaba bien eran los susurros de Obito, pero absolutamente todo lo demás lo oía perfectamente; los gemidos del peliplata, los chirridos de la cama, el bochornoso sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando con cada estocada, los besos que se daban, el pobre yondaime quería huir lo más lejos posible y fingir que esto nunca pasó, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, estuvo lo que para él fué una eternidad oyendo los sonoros gemidos de Kakashi, los casi inaudibles susurros de Obito

*yo Minato Namikaze juro que jamas, jamas, jamas huiré de Kushina tan torpemente* no paraba de hablarse mentalmente en un esfuerzo por evitar oir los ruidos- *por Kamisama, el Kyubi y todas las bestias con cola que existen: si alguno me oye ¡ayudenme!*

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- el grito de Kakashi y un fuerte gruñido por parte de Obito lo hicieron prestar atención

*¡Gracias a quien fuera que me escuchó!* pensó aliviadamente mientras evitaba suspirar, estaba cansado, su charka se agotaba, no podría seguir así mucho tiempo más pero tenía que esperar a que se durmieran para poder salir

Quizas esperó alrededor de una hora antes de irse sigilosamente, caminando por el techo.

Aunque al regresar a casa no le fue mucho mejor: ahí lo esperaba Kushina, sospechosamente tranquila sin ningun ANBU a la vista y su pequeño Naruto sonriente frente a un tazón de puré de manzanas, por un segundo creyó que todo estaba bien... hasta que Kushina sacó un palo de amazar

...

Al día siguiente se reunió con su ex-equipo, tenía un chichón muy feo en un lado de su cabeza y la mejilla morada. Rin, Kakashi y Obito le miraban con pena: ya sabían de las rabietas de Kushina-neechan, esa mujer se enfadaría hasta con el clima cuando estaba "en sus días"

-bueno Minato-sensei, iré a visitar a Kushina-neechan- le sonrió Rin- trataré de apaciguar su enojo- dijo como último antes de retirarse

-gracias Rin- suspiró el pobre hombre atormentado XD

-bien, yo le prometí a Mikoto-san que iria a cuidar de Itachi y Sasuke en lo que ella y Fugaku no esten, llegaré tarde así que también me voy, suerte Minato-sensei- sonrió y luego saltó por la ventana

Entonces Minato cayo en cuenta de que estaba solo frente a Kakashi y que este lo miraba fijo ¿alguna vez has sentido que la presencia de una persona te asfixia por qué no sabes que decir? Pues justo así se sentía Minato, el grandioso yondaime quería esconderse debajo de una roca hasta que se le olvidara la noche anterior

-tengo una misión ANBU esta tarde y debo prepararme, me retiro, lo veré más tarde Minato-sensei- se dió la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, Minato contuvo un suspiro, pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo y giró su cabeza lentamente hasta ver de nuevo al yondaime- Minato-sensei una cosa más- su mirada se volvía más fría de lo natural

-¿si?- preguntó con inocencia mál fingida

-si vuelve a entrar en casa de Obito mientras yo este presente me las pagará muy caro ¿me escuchó?- no esperó más y salió tan tranquilamente como vino

El yondaime casi se desmaya ¡¿KAKASHI SUPO TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ÉL ESTUVO ALLÍ?! se avergonzó terriblemente y se hizo dos notas mentales muy importantes para su futura salud física y mental:

1° No discutir con Kushina bajo ninguna circunstancia mientras este indispuesta

2° En caso de desobedecer la primera: por ningun motivo atreverse a molestar a Kakashi mientras comparta algún momento a solas con Obito... o podría morir irremediablemente

Dejó escapar ese suspiro y se puso a revisar todos los papeles que tenía que firmar y/o entregar, por única vez agradecía tener que quedarse hasta deshoras en la torre hokage, al menos ahí estaría a salvo

-¡Hokage-sama rápido, su esposa lo está buscando!

¿o no?

N/a- espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review comentando su opinión, y seguido de este, está el segundo Shot, al que quiera participar es bienvenido


	2. LOS CELOS DE KUSHINA

LOS CELOS DE KUSHINA

Minato caminaba tranquilamente por los diferentes barrios de su querida aldea oculta entre las hojas, saludando amablemente a cada habitante que se le acercara, por hoy había termiando con sus responsabilidades y como su esposa no estaría en casa hasta la semana proxima pensó en dar un paseo antes de regresar a casa, sabía que su hijo de seguro no llegaría hasta la noche por estar persiguiendo a esa niña pelos de chicle o estar entrenando con ese chico Uchiha que discretamente miraba a Naruto con ojos de enamorado. Sonrio ante ese pensamiento, no podía creer que su hijo fuera tan despistado.

Mientras seguía su paseo vió a Obito batallar con una enorme caja llena de metal que al parecer no podía levantar, sonriente se acercó a su ex-alumno que ahora era el sensei personal de Sasuke, pues la familia del chico solo le confiaba su enseñanza a Obito.

-¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó tomando el otro extremo de la caja y empezando a empujarla hacia arriba

-¿eh? ¡ah! ¡gracias Minato-sensei!- exclamó aliviado el pelinegro- tengo que meterla hasta la parte de arriba de aquella terraza- explicó señalando con la mirada hacia el lugar indicado

-muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Después de ayudarlo ambos se quedaron en la terraza observando todo lo que se veía del barrió Uchiha desde ahí

-¿y cómo está Kakashi?- preguntó con curiosidad, no había visto al peli plateado desde que este dió a luz a su hija Yumiko: desde eso ya hace tres meses

-él está bien- dijo Obito despreocupadamente rascandose la nuca- Mikoto se lo llevó a quien sabe donde esta mañana y aún no han regresado- dijo como si nada

-¿y eso no te preocupa?

-no, Kakashi ya me había avisado que se llevaría a Yumiko con Mikoto pero no escuche a donde

A Minato se le resbaló una gota por la cabeza.

-de todas formas seguro es para comprarle más ropa o alguna cosa de bebés, así que no tengo de que preocuparme- sonrió como siempre

Los dos bajaron de la terraza y Minato estaba por marcharse, pero entonces Madara llegó y eso lo puso nervioso; este tipo tenía tres cosas que estaban muy mal: una sobreprotección un poco extrema con Obito e Izuna, una cordura bastante inestable y por último, una obseción un poco enfermiza con Minato.

-hola Minato ¿qué haces aquí? ¿viniste a visitar a Obito?- preguntó con una sonrisa medio sicotica

-oji-chan dejalo en paz- dijo el pelinegro jalandole del brazo, el rubio agradeció silenciosamente

Madara nunca le negaría absolutamente nada a Izuna y mucho menos a Obito.

Pero en esta ocación, cuando el pelinegro menor le soltó el brazo, Madara aprovechó para acercarse demasiado a Minato tratar de robarle un beso, este retrocedió enseguida, al hacerlo quedó en una posición que facilmente se podría malinterpretar

-¿oto-chan?- la mala suerte perseguía a Minato este día, ese era Naruto

-Na..Naruto no es lo que crees- aseguró al instante, Obito se llevó a Madara para evitarle más problemas a su ex-sensei

El rubio genin miró a su padre por unos eternos segundos- se lo diré a oka-chan -y salió corriendo con una burlona sonrisa

-NO ¡NARUTO ESPERA POR FAVOR!

...

Persiguió a su hijo por toda Konoha, hasta que este se chocó con Sakura y Sasuke, encontes paró por cuenta propia para saludarles y entonces lo atrapó, les dijo a los amigos de su hijo que este estaba en problemas y si desobedecia estaría castigado, se ganó una mirada fea por parte de Sasuke y una preocupada hacia Naruto por parte de Sakura.

Al llegar a casa el rubio pequeño comenzó a reirse a carcajadas

-no es gracioso naruto- dijo algo apenado

-si que lo es, mamá matara a Madara y a ti cuando se entere- predijo el menor

-no se lo digas ,ademas no paso nada- movia sus manos haciendo gestos exagerados

-eso no fue lo que yo vi- entrecerró los ojos en señal de sospecha

-viste mal aseguró nuevamente

-"oka-chan no vas a creer eso ¡papá es gay!"- el rubio hablaba con el aire simulando que era su madre

-Naruto por favor eso no es lo que paso, no le digas a tu madre o moriré ¿realmente quieres que tu adorado padre muera antes de tenes nietos?- dijo dramáticamente

Naruto miró hacia el techo como si lo estuviera meditando, recibiendo un zape en la nuca por parte de Minato

-¡oye! eso dolio- se quejó su hijo- bueno si tú dices que no pasó nada; no pasó nada- suspiró despreocupadamente

-gracias- le sonrió

Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿a donde vas?- preguntó el yondaime

-con Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme -dijo sonriente- les diré que solo estabas jugando, no quiero que se preocupen por nada, oye oto-chan

-¿si hijo?

-no te atrevas a serle infiel a oka-chan con ese viejo o yo y Kyuubi te destruiremos- dijo amenazadoramente y salió por la puerta

Minato sudo frío, el nunca le sería infiel a su amada Kushina; por que la amaba con toda su alma y no sería capaz, ademas si alguna vez tuviera la estupidez suficiente para hacerlo ella lo asesinaria de la manera más cruel, no por nada era el Habanero Sangriento, por otra parte Naruto adoraba a su madre tanto como ambos adoraban el ramen: más que nada en el mundo.

...

Una semana más tarde Kushina había regresado y Naruto no mencionó nada del "incidente" así que todo estaba bien. Mientras su esposa fue de compras y su hijo estaba entrenando con su Equipo y su ex-alumno Kakashi, estaba tranquilamente en la torre Hokage esperando unos informes de ANBU

Un sonido parecido a una explosión lo hizo sobresaltarse e inmediatamente salió corriendo afuera

-¡Hokage-sama corra!- uno de los ANBU

-¿qué sucedió?-preguntó confundido

-es..

El pobre sujeto no alcanzó a responder

-¡MINATO NAMIKAZE VEN AQUÍ ENSEGUIDA!- Kushina echaba humos y su cabello flotaba tenebrosamente, mientras tenía los brazos llenos de bolsas

Como todo un hombre, o mejor dicho temblando como gelatina, Minato se acercó a su esposa con expresión tranquila en su rostro, el no había hecho nada malo

-¿si, qué pasa?- preguntó tranquilo

-¿QUÉ HICISTE MIENTRAS NO ESTABA?- se notaba furiosa

-¿de qué hablas mi amor?- ya estaba un poquis nervioso, y no tendría a quien pedir socorro porque en las calles no había rastros de vida: todos estaban escondidos

-¡TÚ SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE QUE HABLO!

Para estos momentos comprendía que su rubio pequeño lo había delatado, así que no tuvo más que contarle a su adorada esposa lo que Madara había tratado de hacer

...

-¡oji-chan escondete!- Obito tenía cara de terror, como si hubiera visto algo horrible

-¿qué te sucede Obito?- preguntó Izuna

-¿alguien te ha hecho algo?- preguntó seriamente Madara, nadie tocaba a su ototo y su "nieto" y salía impune de ello

-¡Kushina-neechan viene para aca!- dijo alterado

-¡onii-san! ¿qué hiciste esta vez?- le regaño Izuna

Madara se hizo totalmente el desentendido y se sentó en una silla, era el único hombre en el mundo que era lo bastante valiente o lo bastante estúpido para enfrentarse a la ira del Habanero Sangriento

En un ¡ZAZ! la puerta fue tirada abajo, Obito salió disparado y se estamó contra una pared, en el impacto Izuna fue a parar a un sillón y quedó inconciente, Madara se sorprendió solo un poco y se paró de donde estaba sentado

-¡MADARA! ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE EH DICHO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI ESPOSO?- gritó iracunda la pelirroja, dispuesta a acabar con ese viejo decrépito

-no sé, perdí la cuenta- se burlo el hombre- Minato será mio tarde o temprano, mujer loca- dijo con media sonrisa

Todas las venas de la frente de Kushina se hicieron más notorias, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y su cabello se movía freneticamente, una aura de chakra negro la cubrió

-¡ACABARE CONTIGO!- gritó antes de lanzarse contra él

-¡intentalo si puedes!

...

Mientras en la torra Hokage un pobre yondaime se encontraba solito, atado a su silla y amordazado, seguía temblando y le rezaba a todos los dioses que se conocia que calmaran a su esposa

...

Al otro día...

Una alegre mujer pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente por las calles mientras a su lado estaba su querido hijo Naruto, acompañado por cierto Uchiha que no le soltaba el brazo. Los tres llegaron a la torre del Hokage, donde Kushina despidió a los dos menores contenta

-diviertanse en su cita- dijo con una sonrisa, el azabache se sonrojó notoriamente mientras que su hijo le devolvió la sonrisa

La mujer subió las escaleras y entró sin esperar a la oficina de su esposo

-hola cielo- dijo alegre

-ho..hola mi amor- dijo temerosamente el hombre al ver que su esposa traía algo parecido a un saco cargado a su espalda- ¿qué es lo que traes ahí?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta

-oh ¿esto?- tiró el saco al piso y este emitió un quejido que hizo asustar a Minato- solo es ropa muy vieja que voy a tirar por el acantilado- dijo sonriendo contenta- vine a traerte tu almuerzo- dejó la usual caja de almuerzo envuelta en un pañuelo sobre el escritorio de Minato y salió tranquilamente por la puerta

El yondaime miró temerosamente por la ventana; fuera de la cual se veía a Kushina saltando por los tejados en dirección al susodicho acantilado, detras de esta la perseguían Izuna y Obito, este último llevaba un botiquin de primeros auxilios, y detras de él iba Kakashi, cargando a su hija en la espalda

-No volveré a ir por esa parte del barrio Uchiha- dijo el hombre rubio para si mismo mientras volteaba y seguía con sus deberes diarios, por un momento quiso voltear para ver que sucedia, pero al hacerlo notó en cambio a su hijo Naruto besando en la mejilla a un sonrojado Sasuke, sonrió- bueno, no es tan despistado después de todo

N/a- espero que les haya sido de su agrado, todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas; se aceptara cualquier tipo de AU aún si Kushina no aparece o si es completamente yaoi, incluso si Minato está de pareja con alguién más o si no tiene a Naruto todavía, no hace daño tener variedad, bueno eso es todo HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD


End file.
